A field effect transistor (FET) is a three-channel circuit device comprising a gated channel region between a source and a drain. FETs have numerous applications in integrated circuitry. For instance, FETs may be utilized in memory; and may be, for example, utilized in combination with capacitors to form dynamic random access memory (DRAM) unit cells; utilized as select devices relative to NAND strings; utilized as select devices for controlling access to programmable metallization cells (PMCs); etc. Additionally, or alternatively, FETs may be utilized in logic.
There are continuing goals to develop improved FETs and improved methods of forming FETs.